Jika Surga dan Neraka Tak Pernah Ada
by Panik-kok-di-disko
Summary: Perjalanan malam. Renungan. Introspeksi. Delapan manusia berlumur dosa, bisakah mereka kembali fitrah? Prolog. RnR please!


**Uzumaki PuTiLiciOUs proudly presents:**

**Jika Surga dan Neraka Tak Pernah Ada**

_Sebuah kumpulan cerita renungan_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Prolog**

Terminal Bus Konoha, 22.00.

Kehidupan di terminal bus memang tak pernah mati. Iya, kan? Contohnya saat ini. Sebuah bus antarkota baru saja menurunkan seluruh penumpangnya, membuat terminal semakin ramai dan sesak. Beberapa menit setelah itu, sebuah bus beranjak meninggalkan terminal. Para pedagang asongan menawarkan dagangannya kepada para calon penumpang. Para preman berkeliaran, mencari para pedagang atau yang nampaknya sudah mendapatkan rezeki berlebih. Para pencopet dengan lihai mengintai mangsanya; para penumpang yang lengah. Para calon penumpang menanti keberangkatan tumpangannya. Rutinitas biasa yang selalu berputar di lingkungan terminal.

Seorang supir keluar dari sebuah masjid di sisi terminal, lalu mengerling jam tangannya. Pukul sepuluh lewat sepuluh. Ia memanggil kernetnya, lalu berjalan menuju pangkalannya. Ia lalu menyiapkan busnya, sementara pusat informasi memberitahukan seisi terminal kalau busnya akan berangkat.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, para penumpang bus antar provinsi itu sudah duduk manis di tempat duduknya masing-masing. Penumpang malam itu hanya dua puluh orang, lima puluh persen dari kapasitas bus tersebut. Sang supir dan sang kernet tertegun sesaat ketika menatap jumlah penumpangnya, namun mereka tersenyum kembali dengan cepat.

"Alhamdulillah, ada separuh…," ucap sang supir.

"Iya, Pak. Alhamdulillah ya... meski separuh, mereka semua kan rezeki dari Allah," sambung sang kernet. Mereka lalu berdiri menghadapi penumpang mereka malam ini.

"Assalamu'alaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh," ucap sang supir keras, merebut perhatian para penumpang yang sebelumnya asyik dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

"Wa'alaikum salam warahmatullahi wabarakatuh," jawab mereka.

"Para penumpang sekalian, perkenalkan, nama saya Kawabata Tadashi, dan ini asisten saya, Utada Mamoru. Saya adalah supir Anda dalam perjalanan kali ini. Kita akan segera berangkat lima menit lagi, dan insyaallah akan tiba di Suna esok pukul sepuluh pagi. Jika ada sesuatu hal, jangan sungkan untuk memberitahukannya pada kami. Kami harap Anda menikmati perjalanan kali ini. Wassalamu'alaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh."

"Wa'alaikum salam warahmatullahi wabarakatuh."

Dan begitulah. Setelah pidato pembuka dari Tadashi, pria paruh baya itu langsung bersiap-siap, begitu pula dengan Mamoru. Para penumpang yang notabene masih berusia belasan tahun langsung bersiap-siap juga. Mereka berusaha membuat diri mereka senyaman mungkin dalam perjalanan kali ini, entah dengan cara menyiapkan selimut, menyalakan iPod, membaca buku, atau tak berbuat apa-apa, hanya menanti benda besar itu bergerak, membawa mereka pergi dari tanah Konoha.

Mengapa?

Karena, bagi delapan dari dua puluh penumpang tersebut, perjalanan kali ini akan menjadi sebuah perjalanan yang panjang.

Perjalanan yang penuh renungan.

Perjalanan yang penuh introspeksi diri.

Perjalanan untuk mencari ketenangan batin.

Dan tentu saja, perjalanan untuk mencari jati diri.

**::: To be Continued :::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**AUTHORESS' CORNER**

Dikit banget ya? Yah, namanya juga prolog :D Mungkin masih belum jelas, tapi insyaallah akan diperjelas dalam chapter-chapter mendatang.

Tumben-tumbenan saia bikin fanfic ginian. Yah, namanya ide, bisa dateng kapan aja, kan?

Buat mereka yang menunggu lanjutan dari 'Survivors in the Snowstorm', sekuel 'Sahabat Kecil', dan fanfic yang diikutkan dalam challenge Seven Deadly Sins di Infantrum… harap bersabar, karena authoress ini lagi kena banyak masalah ruwet, dan karena itu pula fanfic ini lahir. Mungkin beberapa cerita di sini adalah curhat saia sendiri. _Well, pressure can be an inspiration for me_ ;)

Saia mau nanya… kira-kira siapa anggota Akatsuki yang playboy yah? Tolong sarannya!

Insyaallah fic ini akan dilanjutkan dalam waktu singkat. Tunggu saja apdetnya :D

Review, please?

**PuTiLiciOUs**.


End file.
